Thrall
Summary Thrall is a powerful orc warrior who was forcibly abandoned by his parents shortly after his birth, due to a betrayal in the Orcish ranks his parents had been a part of. He was enslaved for years until he escaped with the assistance of Nozdormu. He would become the leader, AKA Warchief, of the orcs for many years, battling the Alliance to a standstill. During the Cataclysm, Thrall left his mantle of warchief to a fellow orc and pursued spiritual understanding. He would join the shamans of the Earthen Ring and assist in the recreation of the world during its darkest hour; while he was essentially new in the Shamanic craft, he excelled and became powerful enough to work with their leaders. He would take particular interest in the dragon aspects, even being approached by some like Ysera and Alexstrasza. Eventually, he would assist in the destruction of the Twilight Dragonflight and become the Dragon Aspect of the Earth, replacing Deathwing himself. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A, possibly High 6-A Name: Thrall, Go'el, The Earth Warder, Liberator of the Orcs, Lord of the Clans, Warchief of the Horde, Chieftain of the Frostwolf Clan Origin: Warcraft Gender: Male Age: At least late twenties Classification: Orc Shaman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Warfare and Weaponry, Skilled Fighter, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Clairvoyance, Enhanced Senses, Weather Manipulation, Summoning of various Incorporeal Beings, Precognition, Can Interact with Incorporeal Beings (Elementals), Chi Manipulation (Can summon spiritual wolves) Attack Potency: At least Continent level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Comparable to the other Dragon Aspects (Ysera, Nozdormu, Malygos, Alexstrasza), possibly even comparable to the last dragon aspect in his position, Deathwing himself) Speed: Probably Massively Hypersonic (Capable of clipping enemies such as the other dragon aspects, all of which scale to Deathwing, who is at the low end of Massively Hypersonic) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Capable of lifting trees and the like, easily capable of pushing enormous entities, casually carries his weapon, which includes a block of metal nearly the size of a human chest region) Striking Strength: At least Class YJ+ (Casually destroys buildings with the Doomhammer, his weapon), possibly exponentially higher (Capable of damaging powerful dragons and demons like Archimonde) Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Withstood attacks from Deathwing himself, as well as powerful demons such as Mannoroth) Stamina: Superhuman, capable of defending a village under constant attack for hours on end through wounds without rest, survived treading through wastelands easily just to fight afterwards Range: Extended melee, hundreds of meters with elemental manipulation and other abilities Standard Equipment: Doomhammer, Dragon Soul (formerly) Intelligence: At least Genius, considered childish by the various dragon aspects but is far above many of his own race, now the master of all that is the Earth Weaknesses: If the elements are harmed then they cannot assist him with their powers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Orcs Category:Soldiers Category:Weapon Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Warcraft Category:Tier 6 Category:Elemental Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Weather Users Category:Summoners Category:Precognition Users Category:Chi Users Category:Humanoids Category:Geniuses Category:Athletes Category:Card Game Characters